


他們與結婚的故事

by FreeFallingInTen



Category: 300 (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFallingInTen/pseuds/FreeFallingInTen
Summary: 一個有關穿越、追尋與陪伴的小故事。此文之前參與過以下合本https://www.doujin.com.tw/books/info/38931現去除其中的 18 禁內容，分享於此。今後我還會繼續編寫他們的小故事，填滿自己的腦洞 XD





	他們與結婚的故事

I.

此事要從一個尋常夜晚說起。

 

那日 Stelios 做了夢，他已經數日沒有夢到斯巴達、國王與波斯，腦中只有這世界的種種訊息。  
他忙著適應、頭暈腦脹，甚至有一度以為自己是忘本之人，然而那夜他夢得比往常仔細，驚醒時，他的臉上汗水交織。

Stelios 抹抹臉，看著自己的手陷入沉思。

他的王曾緊握著這隻手，面對死亡宿命，也毫不吝惜地將榮耀留給他。  
Stelios 以為自己即便墜入地獄，也是站在國王跟前的戰士，揮舞長矛打退每雙來自深淵的手。  
King Leonidas 是第一個，也是最後一個他願意誓死跟隨的君王。他曾相信就算死後，也會與君王在地獄相會。

不是天堂，天堂不是他們這些手染鮮血者去的地方。

 

死亡是奇怪的體驗，每個尋求壯烈之死的斯巴達人，都對死亡有神話般的想像，然而靈魂剝離時有多麼痛，卻不曾有人提過，更別說靈魂的浮游、逡巡與飛升，是多奇幻的體驗。

死後好段時間，他覺得視野蒙上一層蒸氣，聽覺仍清晰，遠處的烏鴉叫比波斯人的呼聲還吵鬧，然後他經歷了更難想像的疼痛，看到自己肉體的死亡，聞到汗與血混雜的臭味，並看見國王的逝去。

悲慟如浪潮般衝擊他，無奈身軀已無法做任何事，他飄飄然的，眼前有星光跳動，不過接下來他就什麼也想不起了。

常說人都是善忘的，然而這太特別，要忘記反而困難。  
就像他被選為前線戰士的那天，他從使者手裡接下圓盾與紅披風，舉起瘢痕累累的手，戰吼響徹整條巷；  
兩個幼子在他腳邊，高度不及他腰際的那個墊著腳跳舞，分享父親的喜悅。

但孩童懵懂，大人可不然，妻子在梁柱後良久才迎上前，柔情地吻在他唇邊，帶著哽咽與淚的鹹味。

那天，勇猛的斯巴達王軍多了位生力軍，樸實的斯巴達家庭少了個父親。

 

之後的千迴百轉，他記也記不清了。

 

輾轉流連不知多少時間，Stelios 眼睛酸澀著醒來，發現自己躺在一個叫 Narnia 的地方。  
這兒就像天堂的模樣，綠草如茵、天青水藍，然而現實卻是，他拋下了國和家，甚至身為三百壯士的過往，這裡沒人認識他，更不認識斯巴達。

渾身痠痛與倦怠提醒 Stelios，他是活著的。  
他驚疑不定，King Leonidas 和弟兄去了哪裡，或他們的靈魂去了何方，Stelios 無從得知，他甚至不知復活的通道為何而開，阻隔他與王再會的可能性。

 

隔一晚，他坐在 Tumnus 的屋內。

「Aslan 說每個人來 Narnia 都有個理由。」和善的人羊抿著嘴。

Stelios 安靜地握著手裡的杯子，裡頭溫熱的奶酒香瀰漫滿室。

「我不知道我在這兒有何理由。」Stelios 咕噥道。「三百人。三百人曾與王起誓，絕不交出自由的權利，就算到地獄也不會後悔。  
然後，我死了，國王與兄弟也死了，我期待跟他們在烈火圍繞的煉獄團聚，但如今我卻來到這個地方，不知其他人被死神帶去哪裡。」

人羊扯出一個淡淡的微笑，幾度開口，卻沒說出一字半句。  
他默默將紅茶注入杯中直至半滿，Stelios 直視他的舉動，低彩度的眼中晃盪著迷茫。

「我一直期望著壯烈的死亡，也覺得終於得償所願。」

人羊持杯的手猛顫，茶朝桌上撒了一點。

「但是現在……」Stelios 皺起眉。「我不知道我該怎麼想了。」

Tumnus 眼光在 Stelios 與桌上的茶水間打轉，他拿布擦去水漬。

「也許你想得太多了。」

「我怎麼能不想？」斯巴達人不看他。「這裡的所有事情……」

話說到這裡就斷了，Tumnus 等待著，見他不說完，也不追問，逕自把茶漬擦去，到火爐邊取來鐵架上的小鍋，倒出溫熱奶酒。

Stelios 眼神投過來，想從人羊口中或舉手投足間得到一些解答，在這個世界，他從載浮載沉的夢境脫逃出來後，人羊是第一個認識與接納他的……生物。  
他不解的是這個生物為什麼對他如此好，而且個子比他小那麼多，卻可以將他扛回屋內，全然不顧外面大雪紛飛。  
他渾身的戾氣與怒氣遇到這生物，就像遇到一團棉花，憤怒像水氣被吸收、被轉化，變成一籮筐疑問與迷惑回到他腦裡。

「我感覺得出你有很多問題。」人羊苦笑。  
「如果 Aslan 在，也許可為你指點一二，可惜的是我只是個獨居的人羊，幫不了你什麼。」

Stelios 蹙眉。「你一直提 Aslan 這個名字，他到底是誰？」

「他──」人羊思索著該如何說明。  
「他很特別。我們無法知道他的想法，但他似乎能精準地說出你的擔憂，他思慮周全、深謀遠慮，每一句話都深入人心，但從來沒有事物可以馴服他。」

「聽起來他像是賢者，但你又把他形容得像動物。」

「你見到他就會知道。」Tumnus 微微笑，在 Stelios 杯中斟上溫奶酒。「但現在是嚴冬，出外不易，更別說見到他。」

斯巴達人把眼光投向小窗，昏暗光中隱隱可見外面點點灰白飛舞，室內的柔軟暖意讓他忘了如今是冬季。  
漫長冬天是在他來到 Narnia 之後降臨，據說先前這兒曾冰凍百年有餘，那時比現在更酷寒，連草木都耐不住而紛紛枯死，現在的冬季仍比百餘年之前還長，Tumnus 說，這是女巫餘毒尚未盡除之故，精靈們需要多花點力，才能把邪惡魔法排除乾淨，讓冬天回到原本的面貌。

Stelios 原先並不相信，哪裡有冰凍百年這等荒謬事，自幼的教育告訴他，一年之中有春夏秋冬四季，初春舒爽，夏日炎熱，秋時農忙，冬季嚴冷，他們的訓練終年不間斷，但在夏日與冬季為盛，因為那是天氣嚴酷的時候，也是磨練出堅忍戰士最佳的時節，幼小的他曾痛苦掙扎，心想熬過冬季數月，他就可以長大、可以作戰。所以，百年冬日對他來說是夢話，他並不信，至少直到 Tumnus 吹笛子讓爐火跳舞之前，他是全然不信的。

「我想你還有時間可以思考。」Tumnus 說道。「現在是深夜，所以該休息了。」

Stelios 點頭，說聲「晚安」就不再回應，人羊也不置可否，收走空杯子與茶壺放進廚房，便自行往內室去了。

火爐裡的火在人羊離去後變得較為黯淡，但暖意仍充盈室內，悄悄伴著Stelios 度過另一個難眠的夜晚。

 

那夜過後，他們很有默契地三緘其口，誰也不提那晚的話題，像是壯烈的死亡、來到這兒的目的等等，都被收進他們心底。

冬季的第一百天，Stelios在雪停後獨自外出，這個世界雖陌生，但空氣中沒有狼煙氣息、沒有鐵騎廝殺更沒有血腥，令他不自覺地嚮往。  
他走走停停很長一段路，雪地上的足跡連貫且綿長，從森林深處到雪利波河 (River Shribble) 的石岸邊，白雪反射的光線刺得 Stelios 眼睛劇痛，  
雪滲入他的鞋，凍得他腳底發麻，但他毫不在意，斯巴達男人身強體健，而且他發現，既然已死過一次，在這個無人識得他的異地，死第二次或許也不是壞事。  
這麼一想，他竟奇妙地覺得找回了前進動力。

可是生理的需求來襲時，他仍覺得頭暈目眩，幸好旁邊就是條河，而且河水未結冰，他沒去細想河水仍流動的原因，因為他渴極了，找塊平坦低矮的石面趴下，伸長頸子往河面去，清澈甘甜的河水滋潤他乾燥喉間，在胸膛與嘴邊留下大片濕痕，等到他滿足地起身時，聽到蹄子靠近的聲音，回過頭，紅圍巾的 Tumnus 就在離他數步之遙的距離。

「早安，Stelios。」

Stelios 為這不合時宜的問題咋舌。他忘記面前的生物並非人類，還有吹笛讓火跳舞的能力，那麼自己的離去與行動云云，或許對方早已先一步查知？  
這令他措手不及，更想不到該用什麼口氣去回答Tumnus，索性什麼也不提，坐在石上打算等腳不痛再起身行走。

「你的步行速度令人佩服。」

Tumnus 縮短彼此的距離，眉眼間悄悄觀察 Stelios 的反應，確認對方沒躲開，才放心坐到 Stelios 旁邊的石頭上。

「從我的家到雪利波河可是很長一段距離。」

「你為什麼會來這裡？」Stelios 單刀直入地問。

搔搔腦袋，Tumnus 答道：「我看到雪地的鞋印從門口出去，心想你或許是出來散步，但你久久未歸，我怕你迷路，就試著追──」

人羊說到此處，Stelios 忽然站起，Tumnus 見狀也立刻起來，引來 Stelios 意味深長的側目，但他沒有停下動作，其實他沒打算往哪兒去，只是想離開此地，  
無奈人羊以穩定腳步跟上，達達蹄音間斷著響，溫軟嗓音卻不絕於耳，讓 Stelios 無來由地煩悶。

一步，兩步，三步，斯巴達人加大步伐，無視腳底痛楚再度來襲。

一步，兩步，三步，人羊的步伐也更急，並沒有放棄跟隨的意思。

斯巴達人感覺風將他往北方帶，定神細視，皚皚白雪攀附在橫亙的山嶺，一切彷彿在對他招手，訴說那裡是他該行之路，於是 Stelios 繼續前進。

「等一等，Stelios，等一等！」

Tumnus 三步併兩步衝在他前頭擋住，語氣明顯帶著焦急。「你這是要去哪裡？」

「這裡沒有我要的答案。Aslan 始終沒有出現，而你卻改成要我去見這裡的王，我需要的不是這些。」

「Aslan 不會說出現就出現。我、我知道這兒跟你的國家不一樣，但相信我，你不會想去北邊，因為──」

「所以我必須眼巴巴等別人給我解答，不能自己尋找嗎？」Stelios 的聲音變得更加銳利。「我感謝你的救助，Tumnus，但我必須自己弄清到這裡的原因，既然這兒沒有線索，那就該往別處去。」

「你不需要一個人努力。」Tumnus 走近一步，語氣懇切。「你不是唯一的人類，Queen Lucy 與她的兄姊都是，或許陛下們能設法幫你。  
我……我不知道 Aslan 在何方，他戰後便不知去向，但這個國度生機蓬勃，到處都是他出現的耳語，也許他很快就會回──請你聽我說！」

Stelios 又跨出一步，Tumnus 顧不得其他，雙手抓在他的小臂上，只想著要阻止他的離去。Stelios 這才發現，人羊的手竟細細地發抖。

「那座山脈的後面是艾汀斯荒地 (Ettinsmore)，稍遠一些則更蠻荒，兩者都是巨人族的住所。」Tumnus 說。  
「和善的巨人族本來就不多，Aslan 在時他們還不敢進犯，如今Aslan 離去，誰也不知道北境還有幾年和平，你不會想要踏進巨人的領地，他們跟 Narnia 不同，那裡……沒有『友善』。」

Stelios感覺身邊推著他北進的風向變了，勁風轉為暖風圍繞他腳邊，徐徐向上吹動 Tumnus 的紅圍巾，他甚至聽見無名的嘆息，張望四周卻無他人，絕美的雪原只有他與 Tumnus 立於大地。

Tumnus 放開 Stelios 的手臂，臉上寫著許多心思，每樣都不是 Stelios 讀得懂的東西，但他至少懂了一事，這個小個子生物顯然不知怎麼幫助 Stelios，但他挽留 Stelios 是想找到可幫助Stelios 的對象。方法十分笨拙卻很真誠，Stelios 自認未弄懂巨人族跟荒地是個什麼玩意，但 Tumnus 的話應該是屬實。

Tumnus 伸出一手，手背上的軟絨飄動如絲。

「可以請你相信我嗎？」

話語是詢問，但語氣是堅定，那投射而來的藍眼睛……  
Stelios 想到他頭一次在食堂看見King Leonidas，在場連他在內的同齡少年，所有人眼光近乎虔誠，彷彿前方是他們唯一的討要與追求，希望那人永遠能看見自己。

面前的藍眸少了熱烈的崇敬，至於多了什麼，斯巴達人尚找不到詞語形容，然而他安靜地低頭，感受心中那成塊的不確定剝落一部分，如融雪隱入土地。

 

 

***

 

事實證明，那日他們在雪利波河邊遇到的是罕見的雪停之日，等到回到穴屋，風雪便又鋪天蓋地來襲。

冬季時分，人羊除了照顧後院與檢查地窖的食糧外，其餘時間幾乎都在屋內，他傾盡所知告訴 Stelios 有關 Narnia 的一切，說是不想讓他太無聊，  
況且在覲見國王與女王們前，多了解這塊大地對他也有好處。Stelios 同意 Tumnus 的想法，泰半他是由著人羊說，偶爾才問些國家與領地的細節。  
某天 Tumnus 說到了他與新君之間的故事，語氣間溢滿溫柔與懷念。

「Queen Lucy 剛來到 Narnia 的時候，我做了不可饒恕的錯事。」Tumnus 細聲說。「那時我不敢違抗白女巫，想把 Queen Lucy 催眠後交給她。」

「但你沒有。」Stelios 吐出的是肯定句。

「沒有，我以為我已沒有任何反抗的意志，但看見火焰中出現 Aslan 的臉孔，我才知道自己錯了。」Tumnus 縮著頸子，一度發出近乎哽咽的聲音。  
「不論預言是真是假，她對我百般信任，我卻背叛她，所以非常後悔。」

Tumnus 說，他那時哭得像剛失去父親，像是世界上再沒有能拯救他的事物，一切只因為他沒有勇氣，連個小女孩都有面對未知的堅韌，他是具有魔力的人羊，卻全然不如她。

「所以我不會再做違背良知的事，就算力有未逮，也會做好我能力可及的部分。」

人羊擱下手中的書，正視斯巴達人困惑的目光。

「我不知道你為何會來到 Narnia，Stelios。我非常希望我知道，但世界是以她自己神秘的方式迎接所有生物，人馬也好、能言獸也好，人類也好，沒有誰知道背後是否真有道理。」

「這個國家還在自我修復，冬天會慢慢縮短，暖陽會提早照亮這裡。」Tumnus 舉起手示意，起居室慢慢亮起，陽光從窗間灑入，木質窗框上蠟的表面光耀動人。「即使你還尋不到那個原因，但這裡會一天會比一天更好，所以你可以更放心地尋找。」

「即使北方巨人蠢蠢欲動？」Stelios 試探地說，他覺得人羊的積極正面快把他的心給淹沒了，他需要一點疑問來驅趕這奇異的感覺。

人羊陷入短暫思考，小小的臉無比認真，Stelios 看著他，看他低垂的頭與蓬軟毛髮，忽然有種想觸摸的心思，但當他付諸行動前 Tumnus 已出聲。

「也許我們終究得與巨人一戰，也許你也必須加入，但願不是不久的將來。」Tumnus 的藍眼帶著光芒。「但你並不是一個人。」

就像 Tumnus 當初護著 Lucy，Lucy 帶Aslan和姐姐救了他與諸多夥伴。

就像 High King Peter、King Edmund與人馬將軍 Oreius 在貝路納 (Beruna) 並肩鏖戰。

就像三百壯士死守著溫泉關。

在這個屋裡他們有彼此，胳膊碰著胳膊，在方寸空間享用同樣的空氣，距離都不遠。

 

Stelios 愣怔著，眼眶漸生濕潤，花了很久才想到要抬手抹去，斯巴達男人不示弱，身體與心靈一樣剛強，像手中的鐵劍，剛硬到可以殺死數十人、數百人。

這半人半羊的生物與他不同，不如他凌厲尖銳，整個穴屋裡一把像樣的劍也沒有，連是否真打過仗都要畫個大問號，每每說話，語氣軟得像能擠出水一樣，簡直不能再柔和。

然而心卻那麼寬、那麼亮、那麼好。像黃金一樣。

於是 Stelios 舉手，但不是擦眼淚，他決定讓眼中水氣滯留久一點，取而代之的，他單手擱在人羊鬢角處，輕輕捧著，平靜地望著 Tumnus 驚訝到臉泛紅光的模樣。

「你也不是一個人。」

這句話他曾說給妻兒聽，如今他說給 Tumnus 聽，全心全意地。

 

 

 

又過了好些日子，歷經四個半月，一百卅多天，Narnia 終於迎來久違的春陽。

  
通往王宮的路上，融雪被春色漸漸取代，草木抽芽，萬物滋長，生機從谿壑、密林、幽谷峻嶺騰騰而出，四處都是新生的跡象。Tumnus 的穴屋前面，幾棵矮樹吐出嫩葉，是漫長冬天離去後人羊家門前最活潑的綠。

「我前天寫給 High King Peter 的信收到回應，前往王宮的大門開啟了。」人羊一貫的和藹掛在臉上。「你要與我去嗎，Stelios？」

斯巴達的勇士點頭允諾，Tumnus 莞爾，跟他叮囑進宮前需先知道的事項，Stelios 聽著他的陳述，就著兩人明顯的身高差距，他看著 Tumnus 的髮旋與不時抖動的耳朵，以及綿軟的嗓音，嚴肅的嘴角鬆懈下來，Tumnus 抬頭看見人類的神情，微笑更深更大，像漣漪自岸邊往湖心推散，連眉眼都彎彎的。

當日晨間他們動身前去王宮，外頭的陽光如影隨形，精靈悄悄地在他們的背後觀望，母獅鷹(Griffon) 帶著新生的小獅鷹飛越青空，一大一小的啼叫響徹山谷。牠們鼓動羽翼，帶動春天的風，穿過草原及森林，籠罩大地。

 

 

***

 

 

新年前北方發生巨人動亂，他們翻越高山峻嶺而來，High King Peter 御駕北征，艾汀斯荒地烽煙四起，戰事持續數週才告終。驍勇善戰的斯巴達人到了 Narnia 也不減絲毫英氣，Oreius 盛讚他的武勇，但對他堅持不穿重甲上陣難以認同。

「他是斯巴達人，武器對他比護甲更重要。」Peter 將佈兵圖捲起交給侍衛。「你忘了他持矛擋下巨人時的模樣嗎？」

Oreius 伏首良久才啟口。「他是可敬的戰士，此事屬下不曾懷疑。」

「去吧，Oreius。」Peter 笑著眨眨單眼。「將他排在後送名單裡，有人肯定等他等很久了。」

「是，陛下。」

 

 

 

 

\---------

The End.


End file.
